Potter's Army
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: 10 years after their victory at the Battle of Hogwarts the Death Eaters now hold control over the school. After spending the last decade in hiding Harry and his remaining allies devise a plan to finish what they started. Intrusting two teams with the dangerous task of infiltrating Hogwarts and evening the odds. Co-written with LL Lax
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Artemis' hunters**_

 **Hello, everyone! It's great to be able to finally jump into this. For my portion of the story the team will be:**

 **Armand "Armie" Le Roy - Gryffindor (Team Leader)  
Ciara Rostova - Slytherin  
Elizabeth "Lizzie" McCalestar - Hufflepuff  
Gregor Sibyllus - Gryffindor  
Nydia Ventura - Slytherin**

 **Featuring:** **Warren Kemp, Arlina Copper, and Aidan Leonhardt.**

 _ **A/N LL Lax**_

 **Hi guys** **we are really happy to start this. So in my chapter** **I am taking on**

 **Laurel Carraway- Ravenclaw (my leader)**  
 **Dante Sage Williams- Slytherin**  
 **Fitzgerald Darling- Ravenclaw**  
 **Calista Sienna Roux- Gryffindor**  
 **Ryan Holland- Ravenclaw**

 **There will also be Warren Kemp, Arlina Copper (not in my first) and Aidan Leonhardt** **as leads just not the core 5 on a mission. They will have pivotal** roles **though.**

 **Artemis Hunter and I would like all involved to review both chapters. An** **in-depth one is only required for the story where your person is in, but we want to make sure you read both so when we combine you know all the characters.**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **Armand POV**

It was finally time. After months of preparation everything Armie had trained for was about to come to a head. He knew he was ready for what was to come, but still he couldn't shake the anxiety that raced up his spine and clouded his mind. There was that ever lingering questions- Was he making the right decision? Armie let his mind wonder to his father, to his friends. He knew his choices would effect them too. After this moment they would be in just as much danger as he was, Pushing whatever traces of doubt he had to the back of his mind he began to tap his nails restlessly on the arm of his chair.

The clicking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room was defining. Armie watched the hand tick away, feeling what was left of his patience slip. He had been left alone in the study for nearly fifteen minutes. He wanted nothing more than to stand, walk around, do anything but sit in that chair, however, he was well aware his patience was being tested; literally. Every move he had made over the past few months carefully watched.

In that moment, the doors to the study creaked open and a shadowy figure stepped inside. Armie stood to greet him, offering his hand out to shake.

"There's no need to be so formal, Armand," The man's said, his voice even and kind.

"Of course, there is," Armie replied with a smile, his blue eyes reflecting back at him in the man's glasses. Normally, Armie wouldn't bother with the formalities, at least not for just anyone. However, this wasn't just anyone. The man in front of him was no other than Harry Potter.

Harry gave the younger man a soft smile taking Armie's hand in his. The elder walked around the desk and sat in the large captain's chair. "Please, take a seat." Armie followed Harry's lead and sat back down in his chair.

Knotting his fingers, Harry rested his elbows on the desk. He stared at Armie for a moment, his emerald eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. "I trust that you know why you're here?"

"To an extent," Armie answered truthfully. To the best of his knowledge, their initial training was over and he had personally done the best his abilities allowed. With winter break soon coming to a close he assumed whatever it was Harry had planned would be starting soon enough.

"Before we continue, I do have some final questions for you." The intensity of Harry's gaze was almost unnerving. Armand nodded for Harry to continue. "I feel as if I have made my intentions in training you quite clear. Now I must ask, why are you here? What is it you want to accomplish in all this?"

Armie met Harry's gaze confidently. It was a loaded question with an easy answer. "I'm here to stop the Death Eaters- to stop Voldemort."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. We are all here for that reason, but what I really want to know is why are _you_ here? What drives you toward this goal, even if it puts those you care about in danger?" Harry's voice remained even, but there was a grim undertone.

Armie broke Harry's gaze and stared down at the desk in deep thought. He had asked himself that question plenty of times over the past few weeks. What made this all worth it? He was living a comfortable life in this new world. His father claimed neutrality years ago during the first years of the Death Eater's reign, protecting both himself and Armie from them. Why would anyone risk safety and comfortability in the name of such slim odds? An image of his mother flashed before his eyes.

"My mother was an Auror, a good one, and once the Death Eaters had control of the Ministry she was one of the first they went after. They tortured and killed her- just like they did all the rest. She knew she had no chance of winning, but she still fought back," Armie raised his light blue hues to meet Harry's eyes, "He's killed and ruined the lives of so many and will continue to do so unless someone stops him."

The devotion in Armie's voice had been clear. Harry nodded, standing up from his chair he walked over to the large fireplace and stared into the flames. The room was quiet. The sounds of the ticking clock and crackling fire consuming the study.

"I'm sorry about your mother. She was a very brave woman. It's true he has taken something from all of us." Harry looked over his shoulder toward Armie. "Your resolve is admirable. Now that the question is out of the way, let's get down to business. After close monitoring, I have to say your previous performance has been rather impressive, just as that of many others. You are brave, if not a bit impulsive, but I feel that you have the potential to lead."

His words shocked Armie. Though, that shock was quickly replaced by interest and excitement. "Lead?"

Harry turned around to fully face him, "Yes."

Armie nodded, mostly for his own benefit as he let it sink in. While happy that he left such an impression on Harry Potter, the revelation left him with more questions. Who was he leading? Before got the chance to ask the sound of the study doors opening caught his attention, followed by the clicking of boots against the floor. Armie rose to his feet to look at the newcomer, surprised to see it was Hermione Granger. Just like Harry, years of hiding had not been kind to her. To only be 28 she looked twice her age with worried skin and wise, tired eyes.

"Harry, Kingsley is here. He said it's important." She informed him.

"Thank you, Mione." Harry smiled at her. He opened up the drawer to his desk and pulled out a letter. "This letter holds everything you need to know. Once you've memorized it, burn it." He instructed.

Armie took the letter in hand and exited the room eager to know exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

 **Ciara POV**

The Slytherin compartments were as lively as ever. Half of the train car was plotting the demise of the Hufflepuff quidditch team in their first match of the spring season while the others boasted about their vacations or whatever new dark spell their parents had taught them. While other houses mixed it up and sat all over the train, Slytherins preferred the company of their own, at least, most of them did. Ciara would give anything to be anywhere else at that moment.

She glanced to her side to look at her friend, Arlina. Ciara and Arlina had been friends for six years and Ciara couldn't imagine lying to her, but that's exactly what she was doing. She was lying to all of them, plotting against them. Not that she thought it was wrong, it was what needed to be done. It just made her feel unsettled. She had always been comfortable in the snakepit, now she felt like an outsider. She knew she still had to play the part. She couldn't afford anyone getting suspicious, so outwardly she acted like her normal self- arguing passionately, defending the recent loss of her favorite major league quidditch team.

"Please, even the commentators thought it was a fluke" Ciara shot back at Aidan. "There is no way the Arrows really beat them, not with the losing streak they've been on this season."

Aidan laughed, "Ciara, love, you are in denial."

Ciara rolled her eyes at the pet-name. She knew he meant nothing by it. Aidan was one of the biggest, if not the biggest, flirt in Hogwarts. He couldn't go ten minutes without calling a girl love or darling.

"You're right, mate." A voice called from further down the aisle. Ciara looked over her shoulder and groaned at the sight of Zanark Avalonic heading their way. Aidan, she could deal with, but Zanark was a different story. His parents were top tier Death Eaters, giving him more leverage than most around him and he made sure people knew it. As he got closer he sat down on Ciara's side of the table, sliding in and pushing Ciara and Arlina further down in the process. "Ciara, Arlina." He winked at the later while wrapping an arm around Ciara's shoulders.

"Avalonic, you are invading my airspace," Ciara said grabbing his arm forcefully and removing it from her body.

"Ciara, you wound me," Zanark told her in mock disappointment, a hand placed over his chest.

"Not yet, but trust me the thought is tempting." Ciara shot at him. Her piercing cat-like eyes portraying the same annoyance her voice did. Arlina musical laugh sounded from beside her.

"I would back off. Trust me, you don't want to see her angry." Arlina chimed in, flipping her long wine-colored hair over her shoulder. A small act, but it easily caught the eyes of the guys around her.

"Come on, you two. There is enough room on this train for the both of you." Aidan teased referring to Zanark and Ciara.

Ciara gave Zanark a push, wanted him to get up from the booth. "I beg to differ. Some of us would fair better under the train." She sniped. Understanding that as his cue to finally get up. Zanark stood from the booth slowly, allowing Ciara to get up.

"Where are you going?" Arlina asked.

"Trolly. You want something?" Ciara asked, only speaking to Arlina. Arlina shook her head. With that, Ciara continued on her way. She walked through the aisles and into the next train car, out of what is considered to be "Slytherin Territory".

She pushed her thick mahogany hair back away from her face. Thinking back, it occurred to her that she wasn't even slightly guilty for lying to the people she had known since childhood. She was doing the right thing and she was in the perfect position to get whatever information Harry needed. It still annoyed her that she didn't know who the rest of her team was or who the leader was. Ciara couldn't help but think it should be her. She was the perfect asset- A Slytherin, in well with other prominent children, and she was a Rostov. No one would suspect a Rostov, not with the level of devotion her psychotic uncle had to Voldemort.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite blood-traitor."

This broke Ciara from her thoughts. She cast her eyes further down the aisle to see a group of guys standing in front of an open compartment. Interested, Ciara went on to investigate what was going on. She pushed past several other Slytherins, sending a death glare in the direction of anyone that looked like they were about to protest. When she got to the front of the group she saw two guys standing over a girl. After a closer look, Ciara recognized her as Nydia Ventura- Slytherin's only blood-traitor.

Ciara had very little contact with Nydia. She knew of her but didn't really know her. She watched as he two guys jeered at Nydia, saying things Ciara couldn't quite hear and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Rage quickly built up in Ciara's small form. Ever hear the saying 'Explosive things come in small packages'? Quickly losing her patience with her situation Ciara pushed the remaining people out of her way.

"I don't even know why you're still here. They should have killed you like they did the other one." A Slytherin jeered at Nydia.

Nydia quickly rose to her feet and got in the guy's face. Her quiet demeanor Ciara had always seen dissipated into anger. "I dare you to say that again."

The Slytherin laughed, "What are you going to hit me?"

Nydia looked apprehensive for a moment. Ciara answered before she did. "Probably not, but I sure will."

Her voice caused the two main offenders to turn around. They sized her up for a moment. "This isn't any of your business, Rostova."

"Actually, it is." Ciara retorted with a cold smirk. "See, I was enjoying my morning before this. Now not only have you crowded the aisle, I've missed the trolly because of you two, so now I'm going to have to walk further down the train. Small little annoyances that have ruined my patience for today. I suggest we all move along before things get out of hand." There was no denying the threat in Ciara's voice. It wasn't unusual for Ciara to pick a fight and once she did, she wasn't about to back down. A fact those two seemed to know well.

"Come on. The blood-traitor isn't worth our time." One of them said. Pushing the other out of the compartment. "You're going to regret this, Rostova."

"I'm sure." Ciara sneered back. She watched as the group dispersed cursing under their breath. Ciara turned her attention back toward Nydia and cocked her head taking her in. "You don't have to take that from them."

"I know that," Nydia said in a matter-a-fact tone. "but, it's better that way. A blood-traitor fighting with a Death Eater's son wouldn't go over well with the professors."

Ciara nodded understanding what she was saying. "I get it. Smart. I'm Ciara, by the way."

"I know that," Nydia said returning to her seat. "You should probably go. Thanks for the help, but you really should have stayed out of it and you should probably leave before they start to ask questions."

Ciara was about to argue and paused. She was right. Ciara had no idea what was coming her way and didn't have room for additional problems. Turning on her heels, Ciara walked off down the aisle, returning to her hunt for the trolly.

* * *

 **Lizzie POV**

"I think we have them this year," Lizzie said optimistically, referring to their upcoming game against Slytherin. "Between the group of us, I think we have the best chasers in the school."

"Yeah, but you can't rely on chasers." Her friend Aaron piped up.

"Especially not when the other team's tactics are as dirty as they come," Another said.

Lizzie sighed. She knew they were right in a way. There was a slim chance at beating Slytherin this year, just like last year. Plus, adding in the fact she had been too busy training over winter break to practice made her nervous as well. As much as she loved quidditch she couldn't put her mind to it at the moment. No, her mind was millions of miles away. She still couldn't believe she agreed to take part in all this. So much could go wrong, so much probably would go wrong.

Her worries brought her back to earth. She looked around the Great Hall trying to find anything she could use to tell the time. "Luka, do you have the time?"

"Uhm, almost eight," He said looking down at his watch. "Why?"

Lizzie turned her head quickly, her blade straight black hair whipping around. She looked at the door then back to her friends. "I promised my dad I would send him a letter. I'm going to make a run to the owlery. Meet you guys back at the common room?" Lizzie smiled at them, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes. Not waiting for their response. Lizzie walked quickly toward the door.

She turned the corner into the hall and walked quickly toward her destination. She hoped she remembered the time correctly. The letter she received told her the to be at the room of requirement by eight, at least, she thought it did. When she reached the end of the hall, her dark eyes darted around the room making she no one was nearby. Lizzie walked up to the wall and waited cautiously. The wall began to morph and slowly formed into a door. Taking a deep breath she reached out for the handle, then paused. Once she went in she was accepting her role in all this.

 _'If there is any time to be brave, it's now.'_ She thought to herself. Lizzie pushed the door open and stepped inside, shocked by who she saw in front of her.

"You're our fifth? Color me surprised." A girl said from beside the fireplace. Ciara Rostova, Slytherin and well-known fire-cracker. The sight of her made Lizzie uneasy. Lizzie hated conflict and Ciara _was_ conflict. Though Ciara was significantly shorter than Lizzie, she had a much more commanding presence.

Beside Ciara was a girl Lizzie couldn't place. She was also a Slytherin. Looking between the two of them pretty didn't begin to describe either of them. Ciara was a classic beauty, with perfect ivory skin, dark curly hair that perfectly framed her face and piercing blue eyes that reminded Lizzie of a prowling cat. The other girl was obviously of Spanish decent. Sleek dark hair that was pulled up in a messy bun, olive skin, prominent cheekbones, and dark brown eyes that conveyed every emotion she didn't say.

Lizzie walked further into the room, glad she somewhat recognized the people around her. Standing in the middle of the room with a welcoming smile on his face was Armand Le Roy, the Gryffindor heart-throb. Lizzie her face heat up a bit as he stared at her. Armand had everything that could make a girl swoon- ruggedly handsome looks, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm late aren't I?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

"Not by much." A smooth voice said from behind her causing her to jump. She twirled around to see a Gryffindor behind her that she didn't quite recognize. He was lanky, frail looking even, with his pale skin and thin figure. His long hair was pulled back in a thick ponytail, but his eyes were what threw her off. They were dark, not just in a color sense. He looked at Lizzie like he knew something she didn't, like he had seen things she hadn't. It frightened her a bit.

"It's fine," Armand reassured her. "Just glad we are all here. Were any of you followed?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, let's talk." He motioned at a table standing behind him with five seats.

Everyone moved to take a seat, once comfortable Armand started again. "I believe introductions are in order. I'm Armand Le Roy. You can call me Armie and I am the leader of this team." He looked around, judging the reactions of the others. Lizzie saw Ciara cock her head to the side, sizing Armand up.

"Figures, a former golden boy chooses a current golden boy as the leader," Ciara scoffed. The girl beside her shook her head. "Anyway, I'll play along. I'm Ciara Rostova."

"Nydia Ventura." The girl Lizzie hadn't recognized announced.

"I'm Lizzie McCalestar." Lizzie introduced herself. They all turned their attention to the Gryffindor.

He looked around and sighed, "Gregor Sibyllus."

"Good now that we all know each other, let's talk business," Ciara spoke up.

Armand shook his head, "Knowing someone's name isn't really knowing them. For this to work we have to know each other, understand each other." He looked thought for a moment then grinned. "Harry asked me a question the last time he saw me. He asked me 'Why are you here?' I figured it would be a good ice-breaker."

Some of the team looked hesitant. Lizzie couldn't blame them. It was a deep question and the people around her didn't seem like the 'sharing' type. "And after this 'ice-breaker' then what?" Gregor spoke up.

A glint raced across Armand's blue eyes, "Then we talk about Aidan Leonhardt."

* * *

 **Artemis' hunters: So that is the first chapter. I apologize for any awkward moments I will get a hang of the characters soon. Please remember to review both this chapter and LL Lax's.** **Like LL said, you only have to go in-depth with the chapters in which your character is part of the core 5.** **This will ensure you are aware of everything going on when we merge** **.** **Please leave your thoughts on all the characters, not just the one you own. Also, what do you guys think of the plot? If you have any thoughts, feelings, or concerns please PM us. With that said, I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews I'm glad you are all happy and enjoying both parts of this story. Now that I have showed Gregor and Nydia I do have all bases covered so now POVs will mostly be left up to how helpful your reviews are.**

 **Like LL said we are slowly beginning our merge with Ciara in her chapter with mentions of Armie and mentions of Dante, Laurel, and Fitz here. There is also Aidan, Warren, and Arlina in this chapter. I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter and I will probably be on a better schedule once the holidays are over.**

* * *

 **Gregor POV**

His eyes looked around the table, taking notes on the people he was trusting his life with. He had been slightly taken aback by the stark contrast between them all. They each brought something different to the table, something Harry Potter had found special. Gregor watched quietly as the group talked. All except Armie and Lizzie were very unwilling to take part in Armie's little 'Ice-breaker'. It was all too obvious none of them completely trusted the other, even Gregor was a part of that group. He trusted his teammates to get the job done, but not with his secrets. Well, one secret in particular.

The others accepted Gregor's reluctance to speak early into the meeting. All quickly taking note that he wasn't one to waste his breath unless needed. He had made his intentions clear. He would do what was needed of him, nothing less than that.

Armie sat confidently as he began to speak, "It's quite obvious that Hogwarts isn't what it once was. Once a safe place now it's a breeding ground for Death Eaters."

"Like it wasn't before," Ciara said in a bored tone, wishing Armie would get to the point.

"But now it's worse," Armie replied, not missing a beat. "There are no restrictions on them. Nothing that can prevent them from taking things to the next level. This is what Harry is concerned with. He is sure that there are more like us here, more willing to fight. However, they are the minority and not part of our task... yet."

"Then what does he expect us to do?" Lizzie added in. Her plump bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. She watched Armie warily almost afraid of his next sentence. In a way we all were.

"He wants us to get as much information as we can about the up and coming Death Eaters. He wants to know for sure who they are, where they meet, and what they do during these meetings." Armie informed us.

Nydia cleared her throat, "And how do we expect to do this, exactly?"

Armie grinned back at her, no doubt happy someone asked him, "Simple, we already have a way in. I believe I mentioned Aidan Leonhardt."

A look of confusion was cast over the group. Sure, everyone knew Aidan. He was Hogwart's top dog in most cases, best on the field and best with the ladies. The guy changed girlfriends more often than he did his underwear and slept with girls more often than that. Gregor's interactions with the Slytherin had been few and far in between. They had been paired up for a Herbology project third year, that was the first and the last time Aidan ever said a word to him. Unless it was one of his friends or someone Aidan planned on sleeping with he didn't give many the time of day.

Ciara was the first to break from her haze. She cocked her head at Armie in an arrogant manner. Giving him a look of mocking disbelief, "You're kidding, right? If, and I say if, he is involved in this why would he tell us anything?"

"You don't believe he has a part in this?" Lizzie asked gingerly. Gregor noticed her hesitancy to speak out against the Gryffindor spitfire. Understandable given Ciara's reputation. Everything from Ciara's snarky demeanor to her more violent tendency left the impression that she wasn't to be crossed. "I mean his parents are pretty high up in the Ministry, which is controlled by Voldemort."

"To be fair, his parents worked for the Ministry before Voldemort took over," Gregor recalled quietly and quickly.

"There's that and the fact I've known Aidan for five years. If something was going on I would notice. He guy once dating two girls at the same time with both of them knowing about it, he's about as discrete as a killing curse." Ciara scoffed. She tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the table, obviously not too impressed with the task they had been given, and Gregor didn't blame her.

Armie shook his head. His previous grin had slipped from his face, but he didn't seem fazed by Ciara's words. He boldly stared Ciara down from across the table, though it shocked Gregor that he wasn't the one to speak. "Or maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do. You forget I know Aidan too and I wouldn't put this past him." Nydia spoke up, her eyes glancing over to Ciara. Unlike Lizzie, Nydia didn't seem concerned with offending her housemate.

"I would love to hear what you know that I don't." Ciara snarked out. She leaned forward placing her head in her hands over the table. Her eyes trained on the girl beside her.

Nydia broke her gaze first. She kept her eyes trained on the table as she spoke, "I'm a blood-traitor. Most of the people here are quick to act like I don't exist. You'd be surprised what you see when people pretend like you're not there."

If Ciara was surprised by this she didn't show it. Her intense stare faltered for a moment. She seemed to be taking in the facts of the situation and backed off. It was about as close to Ciara Rostova admitting she was wrong as one was ever going to get.

"I'm sorry about that," Armie said, sending her a comforting smile. Gregor felt the need to roll his eyes but suppressed it. While Aidan defiantly held the record for the most notches in his bedpost, Armie was more sought after. More understanding and honest then his Slytherin counterpart and unlike Aidan, Armie didn't let his popularity with the opposite sex go to his head.

"Because you would know what it's like," Gregor said dryly gaining Armie's attention.

"No, I don't. That doesn't mean I like seeing it." Armie defended.

Lizzie was the one to bring the group back to order, "I think we should finish going over the plan before it gets late. We can't all be showing up to our dorms late."

"Agreed." Ciara quipped her patience with the situation visibly dwindling, "How exactly do we convince Aidan to divulge his deepest, darkest secrets?" She said in the condescending tone all Slytherin's had seemed to master. A smile returned to Armie's face as he completely ignored Ciara's tone. His blue eyes looked over her for a moment causing her to narrow her eyes. "What? Spit it out?"

"You are going to ask him very nicely," Armie said.

"Excuse me?" Ciara shot back.

"He doesn't mean it like that," Nydia defended. "Out of us all, you are the one closest to Aidan. I'd go as far as saying he trusts you. If anyone can get him to spill it would be you."

"It does make sense. You and Aidan are close, plus you are one of the only girls he hasn't tried to sleep with. He respects you, in his own way." Lizzie added in.

"Oh, he tried," Ciara said with an eye roll, "I shut that one down quick."

"The fact is, even if we're wrong and he has no relation to what's going on, it's worth looking into," Armie said. "We need to be on the same page. Ciara if you're not willing to do it, then I will." Armie's eyes held a challenge. Gregor didn't doubt that his housemate was being serious, but at the same time, he knew Armie was trying to draw Ciara out. Press her buttons a bit.

"I didn't say that," Ciara said quickly glaring at a grinning Armie. "Besides, I don't want to give you and Aidan too much time alone. Your egos wouldn't fit in the same room."

"I happen to think Aidan and I get along great. In fact, I think I would be better for this job anyway." Armie added.

Ciara shook her head, "As if. Aidan likes you about as much as he does Fitzgerald Darcy, which is not at all."

Gregor couldn't help but agree. Aidan may act like the king of Hogwarts, but he was always looking over his shoulder at his competition. Armie being his main concern. Armie and Aidan had been duking it out for the school's title since they got here. A feat Aidan fought to achieve and one Armie didn't seem to notice. It was made all too clear that Aidan would never openly challenge Armie. He would never put his reputation on the line like that. Gregor could only guess Aidan had a problem with Fitz for similar reasons. While not a ladies man, Fitz was highly popular for his cool and charming ways. Even something so trivial was a threat in Aidan's eyes.

"It's a plan then," Nydia said. "Ciara will find out what she can-"

"-And the rest of us will keep our ears to the ground until then." Armie finished.

* * *

 **Nydia pov**

Nydia hadn't been lying when she mentioned just how easily she flew under the school's radar. She watched silently as students walked right past her, giving her no second thought. Most of them couldn't be bothered by the presence of a blood-traitor. When she returned to school after leaving home she had been shocked and saddened by the change in her social life. Once word had gotten out that she had run away from home and Nydia watched as her so called 'friends' quickly ran away from her. None of them could afford to have their reputations tarnished.

At first, the isolated was depressing, but she quickly grew thankful for it. It gave her time to think. She quickly began to realize how trivial the things she used to care about were and found her purpose with Harry Potter. Nydia knew exactly why she was one of Harry's spies, from what she's seen she was really the one with nothing left to loose. There was no risk on her part other than her own life.

Nydia's eyes darted around the great hall. From further down the table she could see Ciara snickering at something Aidan said. Ciara may not have been happy about the arrangments of the plan, but she played her part well. While she wasn't completely aware of what Ciara had up her sleeve, Nydia prayed it would work. The thin form of Dante Williams caught her eyes. He shuffled over toward Ciara, Warren, and Aidan, sitting himself down cautiously on the edge of the bench. He fidgeted a bit as he spoke, something not entirely out of place for Dante.

Dante was one of more unlikely Slytherins. Most of the house wasn't sure how he got sorted there. She watched with an approving nod of her head. Whatever he had said certainly got Warren up in arms. She saw his eyes dart over to the Ravenclaw table, the exact direction Laurel and Fitz had just left from. Nydia had a few classes with the Ravenclaw pair over the years and the two had always been close. Some believed they were secretly dating for a while before Laurel got with Warren. When Nydia returned her gaze to her own table she noticed Warren was long gone.

Nydia didn't mind the pair, unlike most they didn't outright ignore her. They had never had a conversation, but she did remember when Fitz graciously grabbed a book for her off the upper shelf of the library as if she was just another girl needing assistance. They were both pretty popular, Laurel beeing on the best-looking girls in Hogwarts and Fitz just being easy for most to get along with.

She could see a few of her teammates scattered around the room. They all kept to their own groups. Lizzie sat at the Hufflepuff table with her group of friends. They talked happily about something, Lizzie pushed the guy beside her lightly as she giggled. At first, Nydia never believed Lizzie didn't have much of personality. She was always giggly and optimistic in the public eye. The type of girl you didn't expect to have much in the head, but last night Nydia saw otherwise. If anything, Lizzie was a secret weapon. Her bubbly nature hid a much stronger personality. In the corner of the room, she saw Gregor talking quietly to his own smaller group of friends at one end of the Gryffindor table, Armie sat at the other end laughing freely with a large group.

Nydia quickly grew tired of the loud roar of the great hall and was happy to retreat to the transfiguration classroom when the time came. She walked swiftly through the crowds of students to her destination, avoiding eye contact as she moved. When she reached her classroom she sat down quickly at her desk and watched as the others began to fill in the seats in front of her. The chair beside hers was unexpectedly pulled out. She looked up and was surprised to see Armie standing beside her.

Nydia reverted her eyes to the front of the class as he sat, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" He challenged with a grin. He sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"You are going to get us caught," She said quietly, trying desperately to ignore the handsome Gryffindor.

Armie gave her a wide grin, "I luckily have a solution to that. I talked to Professor Grey, from now on you are my transfiguration tutor." With that, he reached into his school bag and pulled out a pile of transfiguration homework that he had yet to complete. He had some answers filled out, but from what Nydia could tell, they were wrong.

Nydia finally turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope, you forget I'm the leader here."

"I know what you're trying to do. What I said last night about being unnoticed that wasn't an invitation." A hollow look passed over Armie's face. He leaned back, his gaze not leaving Nydia's face.

"That's not what I'm trying to do. This isn't out of pity." Armie tried to assure her. "I said it before and I meant it. We need to understand each other for this to work... and I really need to understand transfiguration." He glared down at the papers on the table. "It's a win-win situation."

"Or it's a catch-22." Nydia glared at him. Her hostility didn't faze the Gryffindor. Instead, he only seemed more interested in trying to get under her skin. He was too reckless.

"You Slytherins are always so pessimistic," He drew out the syllables of 'pessimistic' into an unsubtle snake-like hiss. She arched a brow at his antics and Aidan grinned back at her.

Nydia wouldn't deny his smile was infectious. She felt the corners of her mouth pull up against her will. Shaking her head she pulled out her own transfiguration homework and handed it over to him, "This is the only time I'm going to let you copy. I can't have my fearless leader failing."

Armie took the papers graciously. He placed them on his desk and became quite, however, she could feel his eyes trained on her still.

"What?" Nydia questioned.

"You have a nice smile," He told her before turning his attention the homework. Nydia rolled her eyes at him though he didn't see it. The guy couldn't seem to have a conversation with a girl without flirting in some way. She couldn't be sure if he meant it or if it was just his default setting. Choosing not to think on it, she turned her attention to Professor Grey.

* * *

 **Ciara POV**

 _'I'm going to kill Armie'_ , Ciara thought to herself as she watched the crackling fire. She was currently lounging on one of the sleek green couches in the Slytherin common room waiting for Aidan to finish up with Fitz. She couldn't imagine why Fitz would feel the need to suddenly challenge Aidan and under normal circumstances she wouldn't care, but his little game was crunching on Ciara's time. This was Armie's fault. There were probably a thousand ways to get this information, but no, he leaves it to Ciara to put her neck out. She still didn't get why he was chosen for the leader. Sure, he had the whole charismatic, golden-boy thing going for him, but wouldn't that be too easy? Armie practically screams good-guy. Everyone on the team considered Armie was the one that had to be most careful- he was just too obvious.

Ciara considered getting up and retrieving Aidan herself but paused when she heard quick and light footsteps coming down the stairs. She craned her head and saw Arlina walked toward her. The flames from the fire illuminated the other girl's wine red hair. Arlina gave her a smile and seated herself across from Ciara. The copy of War and Peace she had been holding was placed gently on the table.

"Are you feeling alright?" Arlina asked, her emerald eyes examining her friend.

"Yes," Ciara answered slowly with a raised brow. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Arlina shrugged, "You've just never been the one to lounge carelessly in front of the fire. Seemed odd."

Ciara rolled her head to face Arlina. Her mahogany curls water falling over the end of the couch. "I live here. I'll happily lay around on this couch anytime I please." She scoffed. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I like to read here. Something you would know if you actually spent time in the common room." Arlina said to her picking up her book she had set down.

Ciara spared her friend a glance before returning her attention to the fire. Arlina had always seemed to be more Ravenclaw than Slytherin. Always preferring to keep herself immersed in a book. Most wouldn't believe it though. In public, Arlina kept up a domineering attitude, similar to Ciara's own, but without the snark. She liked to keep up appearances.

The sound of the painting slamming shut caught the girls' attention. The action far too harsh to be Aidan. Ciara heard the recognizable heavy footsteps of Warren and hummed in realization. Warren marched through the common room, his shoulders hunched over and his ocean blue eyes burned with rage. He didn't acknowledge the girls as he walked past them toward the stairs.

"It's nice to see you too, War. How's your day going?" Ciara called out to him sarcastically. All she received in response was a rough grunt and side-eye. "Nice chat!" Ciara watched his muscular figure ascend up the stairs. "Must be his time of the month again," She said causing Arlina to laugh quietly before quickly covering it up.

It was a long time joke between Ciara and Arlina that Warren was secretly a woman. It was the only reason Ciara could come up with for his constant mood swings and flaring temper. Both traits having gotten worse over the past few months.

"You have Darling to blame for that one," Arlina told her. "He cornered Darling and Carraway in the courtyard earlier over that bet with Aidan. Warren looked like he was about to break Darling's face, but Carraway did it herself. Slapped Darling fight across the face."

"I would have paid money to have seen that. The guy doesn't know when to shut up."

Ciara just couldn't understand how Laurel still kept Warren wrapped around her little finger. Sure, the Ravenclaw was above average in the looks department, but other than that? She really didn't have enough knowledge of the girl to comment. A smile formed over her face at the thought of Laurel slapping Fitzgerald, becoming slightly sad to have missed that spectacle. Knowing just how close the duo was Ciara couldn't help but note the oddness that Laurel would be shocked or even angry enough at her friend's harmless bet to hit him. She let the thought go as Aidan entered the common room. An over excited smirk present on his handsome face.

"Are you and Darling finished measuring yourselves now?" Ciara asked not looking his way. Aidan let out a hardy laugh. He picked up Ciara's feet from the end of the couch, lifting them just enough for him to sit before placing them in his lap. Ciara contemplated kicking him in the face but reminded herself she had to stay on his good side.

"Fitz is in over his head. It's unfair to him really." Aidan waved it off, "I did let him choose the target to help out his odds a bit."

"The target? How sexist of you, Aidan, but I wouldn't expect anything else. If you didn't think it was worth your time, then what is the point?" Arlina asked her airy voice unusually hard. Ever since Arlina and Aidan 'dated' the two had made things particularly awkward for their group of friends. Arlina only continued to hang around him to save her image.

"To insert my dominance, of course. Fitz it a cool guy, not bad, but he needs to be put back in his place." Aidan said with a wink.

Ciara rolled her eyes, "Careful, Aidan. Your arrogance is showing. If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to impress Fitzgerald. Crush, much?"

Aidan gave a laugh, but Ciara could tell it was fake. A look passed over his eyes that she recognized as displeasure. He didn't outright show it though it was there. She knew Aidan wouldn't take well to being challenged, it was proof to him just how easily he could lose his precious social standing. If Fitzgerald Darling could take a crack at him it was a gateway for the one person Aidan left alone, Armie.

"Unlikely," He eyed Arlina for a moment and cleared his throat, "Ary can we have a moment? I'm sure you don't mind."

"No, we will leave," Ciara said flipping her feet out of Aidan's lap and rising swiftly. "I'll be back later," She said to Arlina. Ciara tried to ignore the flash of betrayal across her friend's face. She was abandoning her friend to hang out with the ex, a bit of a bitch move. However, Ciara knew she would just have to make it up to the red-head later, right now she knew what she needed to do. Ciara turned on her heels and walked toward the entrance, Aidan on her heels.

* * *

 **Here is chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed, please be sure to review and tell LL and I what you think. Leave your thoughts on the characters and especially your thoughts on your character's portrayal.**

 **With that said, if you have any thoughts, feelings, or concerns please contact me and I will get back to you asap. Also, I hope you all have a safe and happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Alright guys this is part 2 of our chapter 3. LL has written part 1 so I would suggest reading hers first then coming back here. This marks the end of the separate group missions so you will start seeing a lot more interaction between the groups as they come together. Now that the side missions are coming to a close, we can jump into the main mission, meaning we get to go see Harry again. Working with LL has been amazing as she was the one to convince me to write my frist SYOC, it's hard to believe we are now collaborating on one. I am thoroughly enjoying it and I hope you guys feel the same.**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Lizzie POV**

Lizzie stood quickly from her stool and raced out of Three Broomsticks, avoiding the eyes of onlookers. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had just kissed Fitz Darling in front of everyone in the pub. Excitement and a hint of embarrassment had taken root. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she kind of liked it. It was strange how something so simple could be a rush. Lizzie's wandered aimlessly in thought before stopping in Zonko's alleyway. She leaned against the brick wall. Experimentally she raised her hand up to trace her lips.

"That was quite the show." Lizzie turned around heat rising up her neck as she saw Ciara smirking at her. "Don't think I've ever seen Aidan look so... insulted. I didn't think you had it in you." Ciara said, clearly amused with what had happened.

"Yeah... neither did I," Lizzie admitted, mostly to herself.

Ciara strutted over to her, she circled Lizzie in a predatory manner. This act alone would have normally caused Lizzie to become nervous, but not this time. The adrenaline was still pumping almost preventing Lizzie from shrinking away from the Slytherin. Ciara came to a pause in front of Lizzie.

"Come on, McCalestar, you just blew off the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts by kissing his competitor. You don't have to look so down about it." Ciara laughed. Lizzie was slightly shocked by the tone of approval Ciara had.

Lizzie nodded and offered a small smile, "It was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah. Certainly knocked Aidan's ego down a few points." Ciara continued, "I have to ask; what made you kiss Darling instead of Aidan?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I just know how Aidan is. One moment we would be flirting with me than someone else a second later. Fitz, he's different. Nicer, plus he's not that bad looking and-" She said unaware of the smile blooming across her face as he carried on.

"Hold up," Ciara cut her off. Her icy eyes shifted from playful to unreadable. She ran a hand through her perfectly curled locks and glanced at Lizzie for a moment. Ciara sighed, the heat of her breath visible in the frigid wind. "You didn't know did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie questioned, becoming genuinely concerned at how fast Ciara's demeanor had changed.

"It was a prank Lizzie, a contest between the two of them. The two knuckleheads wanted to see who the best charmer is." Ciara bluntly.

Lizzie felt like she had been hit by a tidal wave. She stepped back slowly, closing her eyes. She could face palm at that moment. Reference to a movie/book where a girl does something embarrassing. The looks everyone in the bar had given her, it made sense now.

"I just made a complete fool of myself," Lizzie whispered in realization, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't believe that had just happened to her. The event flashed through her eyes and she kicked the snow violently. Her acts causing passersby to stare, they were quickly dispersed by a deadly stare from Ciara.

She should have known. She had never spoken to Aidan or Fitz longer than a few seconds and then they had both started flirting with her at that very moment? It was so obvious what was going on. As quickly as it came, her shame melted away, evolving into anger. She looked up toward Ciara.

"Why didn't you say anything? You're friends with Aidan. A bit of a warning would have been appreciated." Lizzie hissed. The poison in her voice felt foreign on her tongue. She couldn't remember ever being this angry. She stared down the shorter girl. Any trace of her previous fear for Ciara had dissipated.

Ciara arched a brow at Lizzie's outburst. "I thought you knew. It's all people have been talking about for the past day." Ciara paused and cocked her head.

"Great, so everyone knew but me. Awesome," Lizzie spat at Ciara.

"Not everyone. It's safe to assume no one let Hufflepuff into the loop."

Under normal circumstances, Lizzie wouldn't dream of speaking to the Slytherin princess like she was, but right now she didn't care. Even as she glared at Ciara, the other girl remained totally neutral. Ciara's nonchalant attitude about the situation only fueled Lizzie's anger. She couldn't stand to be around the Slytherin any longer. Lizzie marched forward and pushed past Ciara in the direction of the castle.

"Wait," Ciara said grabbing for the back of Lizzie's coat. "I get it, you're pissed-"

"Great observation." Lizzie spat. Her Scottish accent becoming husky.

"This works more in our favor than I think you realize. If you would just cool it and listen for a second. Never thought I'd see the day where I am the calm one."

Lizzie took a deep breath. Her eyes stared off into the alleyway as she weighed her options. Looking over her shoulder at Ciara, "Fine, explain to me how exactly this is favorable to us."

Ciara released her grip on Lizzie. She was quick to stuff her soft hands back into her pockets. "Aidan needs constant reassurance that he is the best. Always has. You just proved he wasn't, where you know it or not you just shot him off his high horse. He's vulnerable right now. You just did half my work for me."

The sheer fact that Ciara was acknowledging Lizzie's part in this was shocking. Lizzie felt the heat of her rage leave her body and rubbed the back of her neck hoping to sooth the tension there.

"Besides, once this is over I'd be glad to help you get revenge in any way you please," Ciara smirked. "If you're into that type of thing."

She wanted to say no. It just wasn't in her nature to be vengeful, but it was in Ciara's. However, she thought back to how the bar watched her make a complete fool of herself and nodded her head hesitantly. Ciara gave her a pearly white grin and for a moment, Lizzie couldn't help but think maybe the Slytherin princess wasn't that bad.

* * *

 **Ciara POV**

Ciara was felt like she had walked through a brick wall of warmth stepping through the doorway to The Three Broomsticks. The heat quickly rushed over her body forcing her to loosen her scarf. Her eyes scanned the pub. The room was filled with merry witches and wizards singing along to tunes and chatting up their friends. The vibe was inviting and warm in contrast to the harsh cold outside. There was only one occupant that didn't seem to be enjoying themselves. Aidan sat at the bar, a butterbeer in one hand and some Ravenclaw curled up in his lap attempting to suck his face off.

The corner of Ciara's mouth pulled into a smirk as she stepped over to them. She tapped the Ravenclaw on the shoulder gaining the girl's attention. Ciara jutted her thumb out in a clear motion for her to leave. The Ravenclaw glared but listened none the less. The girl made the effort to put an extra sway in her hips as she walked away from them.

"What was that for?" Aidan slurred pulling his butterbeer back up to his lips. Ciara reached over and placed her palm between the rim of the mug and his lips. She needed him chatty, but not slam knockout drunk.

"I was concerned for your well-being. You looked like you were about to suffocate." Ciara took the cup from him.

"It's a nice way to go out." He mused.

"I'm sure." Ciara nodded. She leaned against the bar, placing her pink lips against Aidan's stolen glass. Her nose scrunched up in distaste as she detected hints of fire whiskey mixed in. Her eyes studied Aidan as he stared distantly at the mug. His sharp eyes no longer held their intensity. He looked tired.

He noticed her staring, "What?" He sighed, not even bothering to put up his charming mask.

"Nothing. Just marveling in the image of the defeated Aidan Leonhardt. Not something I'm used to seeing, it's kind of humbling." Ciara said. Her brows furred as he didn't respond. He leaned up and crossed his broad arms over the bar, not bothering to fix his crooked glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. She may not trust Aidan as far as she can throw him, but she wouldn't deny his physical charm.

"No suave, flirty comeback? Now I'm worried." It was true. She wasn't used to seeing Aidan in that state. He didn't even seem like himself.

"I don't have anything to say. Darling won, fair and square- at least as far as I know." He glared.

"Are you questioning Fitzgerald's integrity? You were the one to pick the Hufflepuff after all." She paused, "Why did you pick her?"

Aidan looked at her over the rim of his glasses. He leaned close and she could smell the butterbeer on his breath along with small undertones of his sandalwood cologne. "Jealous?" He rose a suggestive brow.

"Curious." Ciara shot. "You could have picked any girl in this school. I didn't even know Lizzie McCalestar was on your radar." It was true. She couldn't help but wonder why he chose Lizzie. It wasn't that the Hufflepuff wasn't pretty, that was far from the truth. With her perfect cocoa skin and sharp, angelic features Lizzie was somewhat who would catch Aidan's attention, but probably wouldn't keep it.

"I figured I'd give Fitz a fairer advantage. Couldn't go with someone I had already been with it would have ruined the challenge."

Ciara laughed, "So that knocks off, what? Half of the 6 and 7th years?"

"I'd say at least 75 percent out of the pretty ones." Aidan grinned back, finally gaining some of his mojo back.

She hummed a response as she took another sip, "Now, I'm offended." It was somewhat true. Aidan had flirted with her once a few years back when he first started to develop his lady's man ways. She had shot him down and that had been the end of that. He flirted from time to time, as his nature, but it never went past that.

He was silent for a moment. His jaw clenched as he thought, "You shouldn't be." He said simply. Aidan reached up and brushed a piece of stray hair behind Ciara's ear. They stared at each other for a moment, evaluating the other.

Ciara broke ranks first. She raised her hand, flicking him lightly on the lobe of his pierced ear. "Don't even think about it Leonhardt. I've seen that routine too many times." And that she had. Living with Aidan for the past six years she had seen every trick in the book.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He chuckled. His body language had relaxed drastically in comparison to earlier. Ciara's eyes glanced over him and decided to use that to her advantage. She didn't know if she would have the chance to see him with his guard down like this again.

"Let's go for a walk." She wrapped her scarf back around her neck and lead Aidan to the door. The cold air whipped against their skin. Dusk was quickly approaching, but none of the students made any moves to return to the castle just yet. They enjoyed the freedom Hogsmeade offered them, away from the prying eyes of their professors.

They walked in silence for a moment. The snow sloshing under their feet as they made their way out of Hogsmeade and closer toward the forest. The woods were beautiful in the light of the setting sun. The beams fell through the tree's limbs illuminating the sparkling snow.

"You know if you wanted me alone you didn't have to bring me out into the woods." Aidan laughed, "We could have just gone back to the dorms."

"Too many people," Ciara answered honestly. "Besides, I wasn't sure your ego could handle it this soon."

"Ahh, I see. Well, the woods are as great a place as any. I won't deny I haven't thought about it before."

"Thought about what?" Ciara questioned.

"There is something romantic about being one with nature. If you catch my drift," Aidan smirked. Ciara rolled her eyes at him.

"You're disgusting."

Aidan shrugged taking a seat on a fallen log, "It's all part of the charm, love. So, why did you need to get be alone so bad?"

Ciara sat down beside him and sighed. She rubbed her hands together slowly generating heat. She pushed down any nerves she had. This moment had been practiced several times and she had every word committed to memory.

"I need your help with something. My uncle, well he's aways been an ass, but it's getting worse. He's starting to question my loyalty to the Dark Lord. He thinks I'm not doing enough to prove myself to the Death Eaters." At that point, Ciara wasn't even lying. It was true, her uncle didn't believe she was truly a servant of the Dark Lord and demanded she do more to show her loyalty to the cause. Part of her couldn't wait to see the old bastard's face when Potter's plan came together.

"That's tough," Aidan said to her. His voice was low and he didn't take his eyes off of her. Ciara felt as if something was out of place, but continued anyway. "What does this have to do with me?"

"He claims I need to be more involved with everything going on in the school."

"What are you getting at?" Aidan asked gruffly.

"Do you really have to ask?" She knew good and well Aidan didn't. He knew she was talking about the meetings that went on between the Death Eater kids, or, at least, the main ones.

Aidan shook his head at her, "No, I guess I don't. But I do have to ask, why now? You've never shown interest in this before."

She knew this would come up. Aidan was many things, stupid wasn't one of them. She just hoped he would buy it, after all, it was on her to make it believable. "Because I didn't care before, but in some ways the bastard is right. I need to show more respect toward our cause, wouldn't you agree?"

That question sparked something in Aidan. His piercing eyes became utterly fridge. Ciara wasn't sure what she had said wrong, but it had changed the atmosphere around them. She suddenly became uncomfortably aware of the freezing temperature as it chilled her bones. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask.

"You know, today has been filled with interesting questions," He said vaguely. The fringe of his blonde hair shielded his eyes from her. He placed the flask to his lips and flipped it before holding it out to her, "Fire whiskey?"

Ciara stared at the flask. It was common for Ciara and Aidan to share a drink every once and a while. If she turned it down now it would make her look nervous or like she didn't trust him. Ciara grabbed for the flask and raised it to her lips. Taking a swig, the moment the contents passed over her tongue it was clear it wasn't fire whiskey. As the liquid traveled down her throat she began to feel nauseous. Her eyes darted over to Aidan. He was watching her intently as she struggled to speak. From the fact he didn't seem fazed, Ciara could conclude he had only pretended to drink from the flask.

"Wha-" She breathed out but found that her voice failed her. Her vision began to blur and her surroundings spun. She could no longer clearly see Aidan clearly.

"Chelidonium Miniscula, it's a mild sedative," He explained. "First Dante, now you. How could you two do this to me?"

Her head was spinning and she felt herself sway back and forth, no longer able to keep her balance. When she tried to stand it was apparent that her legs weren't going to cooperate. As she swayed forward toward the ground Aidan's arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, keeping her upright. She wanted to push him away, she would have punched him if she had the strength. The potion he had given her left her powerless.

"I wouldn't struggle, it makes it worse. I didn't want to do this Ciara, to either of you, but neither of you left me a choice." Ciara reached shakingly into her coat for her wand. Aidan must have felt her movements because he easily removed the wand from her weak fingers. "Did you two think I was stupid? That I wouldn't realize what you were doing?" He gave a laugh, "But don't you worry, Ci. Me, you, and Dante are going to have a nice long chat about this."

Ciara could no longer fight her heavy lids. Her eyes slipped closed and the last thing she felt was being lifted off her feet.

* * *

 **Gregor POV**

Gregor had always been one to keep to himself. Preferring to express himself through his notebook than through actual words. Over the years, this was just something those around him learned to accept. They didn't expect anything more from him than a few sentences here and there. For that Gregor was thankful, it made his job all the easier. His quiet nature allowing him an escape from social norms of communication his teammates were expected to meet. Gregor could only imagine the thought that had to now go behind their every thought and word. They had to be extra careful not to say something out of turn or slip information. Not that Gregor wasn't capable of being discreet; he just enjoyed not having to deal with it.

After the meeting, Gregor had taken notice to just how often he did see his teammates throughout the day. Six years in the same school and he had never paid any of them much attention and vise verse. None of them ran in the same circle or kept the same company. Now he saw them everywhere. He would catch glimpses of Nydia moving through the crowds to her next class, Lizzie would be sitting on the railing of the courtyard with her friends waiting for classes to start, Ciara would be found standing at the top of the stairs surrounded by other Slytherins, and Armie was the easiest to spot. The fellow Gryffindor was always in the middle of a large group, laughing carelessly or telling some elaborate story in which the group would burst into laughter.

He was careful to never let his eyes linger too long. Until just last night none of them had spoken a word to each other and no one could afford the extra attention. Like Armie had suggested, Gregor had kept his ears open for anything useful. He paid more attention to the conversations around him than ever before and found himself incredibly disappointed. The most interesting thing he had heard was some Ravenclaw whining because Aidan Leonhardt turned her down at The Three Broomsticks. Gregor shook his head. He just didn't understand the allure Aidan possessed to the female population... then again, he was glad he didn't. In the back of mind, he knew he wouldn't be getting any valuable information, at least not from the general population. The small, closed off groups was where the facts would be. The groups that spoke quietly to each other in the halls and guarded themselves against outsiders. The groups Gregor couldn't get into, but Ciara could.

It was understandable why Ciara was chosen to extract the information from Aidan. Ciara had spent years building up a reputation within her house forming ties with people like Aidan. Gregor didn't doubt Ciara's capabilities, but he did worry. She was the one that was most out in the open and if anything happened on her end it made it dangerous for all of them.

His worries lead him to a quiet, secluded corner of the library. Most of the student body was currently at dinner, giving Gregor plenty time to himself. He sat slumped over the table, his dark ponytail draped over his shoulder as he doodled aimlessly on his notepad. His hand scribbled from left to right, not even fully focused on what he was doing. He couldn't help but wonder how his teammates were doing at that moment. Were the others having any luck?

He was brought from his thoughts as a familiar chill ran down his spine. His body froze, his eyes flickering closed for a moment. A dizzy spell fell over him. He knew what was to come. Gregor made rushed movements to flip his notebook over to a clean page. Sitting up straight, Gregor stared straight ahead and gave himself over to the feeling. The world around him began to fade from color, its colors being replaced with dull hues. Suddenly, the room slipped away from him as if it was smoke. The library had been replaced with a dark, barely lit room. He couldn't make out the details, it was too hazy. The only thing he could clearly make out was a dark wooden door at the end of the room. The door had a deep arch and dark cherry wood. Small carvings were done in the stone around the door. He felt his feet carry him closer when he heard a muffled voice from behind him.

Gregor turned around slowly. His eyes going wide at the scene in front of him. On different sides of the room where two people sitting in chairs. Their figures were blacked out and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was sure they were speaking, but their words came out distorted as if listening underwater. They both struggled from their seats revealing they were being held down in some way. It hit Gregor that these two were tied down, they were being held captive. He tried to walk closer, he had to know who they were. Could he help them? Every step he took closer brought him further away from them. Gregor watched as the figures were carried further into the darkness.

He blinked and in that instance they were gone. The dark room was no more and he had been returned to the candlelit library. Gregor took a deep breath and looked down at his notepad. While in his trance he had sketched out a perfect image of the door from the dark room. He glanced over it, looking for any familiar details, but nothing came to him. Those two figures, who were they?

"I didn't see that coming," Nydia said coming into view. Her chocolate eyes were wide as she stood in front of him, a cup in each of her hands. Gregor quickly picked up his notebook and stuffed it into his bag.

"How long have you been there?" He asked cautiously.

"Long enough," Nydia replied. She moved toward his table and sat one of the cups down in front of him.

* * *

 **Armie POV**

"Leonhardt's face! Mate, you should have been there!" His friend laughed whilst clapping him on the shoulder in a warm manner.

Armie watched while the people around him laughed as well and forced his own friendly smile. There was no true joy in his expression, but they would never know that. Six years of perfecting those practiced smiles and laughs had paid off. They served to be the perfect mask, hiding every emotion that didn't fit his image, but at the same time, they distanced him even more from his friends. He felt out of place, always has. For every good day he had, there were two bad ones. Armie would never let anyone know that though. With the added stress of the team task those days had gotten more frequent.

He tried to ignore the anxiousness that gnawed away at his consciousness. He had faith in his team, but just the same he felt responsible for their well-being. It fell on him to keep them safe and make sure things played out correctly. Armie didn't feel right throwing someone else in harm's way. It should be him out there. He would feel better if it was him. However, he understood that he didn't have the connections Ciara did.

The sound of his name interrupted his thoughts, "Armand, we need to talk."

Armie looked over his shoulder to see Nydia standing behind them. The group around Armie went silent as they stared Nydia down. They didn't try to hide the fact that they didn't want to blood traitor around. It wasn't that Armie's friends were bad people, it was the fact that like everyone else they were scared. They knew Nydia would bring unwanted attention to them all.

"Nydia, how's my transfiguration homework looking?" Armie asked nonchalantly breaking the silence. Nydia wouldn't dare come up to him while others were around. Even with her being his tutor she found it to be too risky. Armie's smile faltered as he noticed the subtle way Nydia's eyes darted around his table. She was nervous about something.

"I can see why Professor Gray wanted me to help you. Most of your answers were wrong." Not true. Armie knew the homework he was speaking of was the one he copied from Nydia.

Armie looked around his group and sent them an apologetic smile, "Sorry, mates. That O is calling my name." He stood from the table and motioned for Nydia to lead the way. They quickly found privacy in the first-floor girl's bathroom. After all those years no one still used that bathroom. Nydia walked past him toward the stalls, checking under each for any lingering students.

When she was sure it was clear she face him, "Have you heard anything from Ciara?"

"Not since Hogsmeade. I spoke to her in Honeydukes she said she was about to go see Aidan." Armie recalled.

His conversation with Ciara had been brief as they waiting in the checkout line. As always, Ciara maintained an air of confidence as she mentioned Aidan, but Armie didn't buy it. Ciara was sticking her neck out on this one, even if she wasn't worried, Armie had been worried for her.

"I haven't seen her at all since we got back," Nydia confessed. She leaned against the table. Her right hand pulled at the fingers of her opposite hand, cracking the bones.

Armie reached across and gently tried to stop her jerky movements, "I'm sure Ciara is fine. She might still be with Aidan. Once she knows anything she'll let us know, till then she wouldn't risk it."

"You don't get it," Nydia said shaking her head. Raven colored strands of hair fell loose from her bun at the motion, "The last time I saw her she was leaving The Three Broomsticks with Aidan, that was hours ago. Aidan's back, why isn't she?"

His previous worries returned to him. He could see Nydia was truly concerned for their teammate and if anything was wrong it fell on Armie's shoulders to fix it. He glanced over to Nydia and saw the way her chocolate eyes watched him attentively, waiting for his next move. He owed it to her to settle her worries and find out what's going on.

"Where's Aidan?" Armie asked forcefully. He started to walk past her when Nydia grasped at his bicep.

"You can't do that," Nydia said quickly. "Aidan has been acting off all night. If he suspects anything... going up and questioning him would do us no good."

"Who then?" He asked her,

Nydia pondered for a moment, "Dante, maybe, but Aidan mentioned something about Dante having detention. Arlina is your best bet, she's Ciara's best friend. If anyone has seen Ciara it would be her."

Armie nodded. He remembered Arlina well enough. They hadn't spoken much outside of 3rd year Divination, but the gorgeous red-head wasn't someone you'd easily forget.

"Alright, where do I find her?"

Just as Nydia seemed like she was going to respond, she paused. Nydia grabbed for his transfiguration homework and held it out to him. "Questions 4 and 6 are completely wrong. 7 is partially right, but I would suggest going back over it anyway." She said in a quiet, closed-off voice.

Quickly, her actions made sense as his friends passed by them heading in the direction of the common rooms. When they were gone she spoke up once more, "I'd look around the dungeons. We snakes never travel far from our nests."

With a nod, Armie placed a hand on Nydia's arm and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I'll find her." He promised.

He walked with purpose through the lower levels of Hogwarts, keeping a close eye out for the red-head. To his luck, he caught sight of Arlina sitting on one of the benches against the stone wall. She spoke quietly with a fellow Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Ciara wasn't in sight.

"Arlina, long time no see. As beautiful as ever." Armie greeted.

Arlina's eyes scanned over him. She rested her hands perfectly over her crossed legs as she looked at him. Her two companions showing more than she as they both smiled up at him. "Le Roy, what brings you here?" She smoothed out her words in that soft Irish accent.

"Every once and while I like to take a stroll through the dungeons. Being down here really makes me appreciate the Gryffindor tower more."

"Hmm, I'm sure. It sounds lovely." Arlina nodded obviously not completely convinced. She stood, followed closely by her friends. When she moved to walk past Armie he side-stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Her friends look quizzingly at their interaction.

"Alright, Copper. You caught me." Armie raised his hands in mock defense. "I need a favor."

Arlina crossed her arms over her chest. She looked to the girl's beside her, "I will catch up with you in a moment." She waited for them to leave before continuing, "About this favor?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but I promised I would get Christian's half of their charms paper back from Ciara. He's terrified of her, you see, and didn't want to come down here and ask for it himself. Would you happen to know where she is?"

Arlina's beautiful features contorted into a look of annoyance. She didn't speak for a moment. Her eyes gleaming in the torchlight as she thought. Armie had never truly noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. They were a deep emerald green that seemed to see right through you.

"You're looking for Ciara? I would suggest asking my ex." Arlina snipped. Her voice had turned cold but kept it's captivating soft delivery. "Honestly, why is everyone so concerned with my housemates today? First those two Ravenclaws needed Dante, now you?" She moved to walk past Armie but was stopped once again. Armie's eyes narrowed for a moment at the mention of the Ravenclaws, but brushed it off as nothing.

"I tried that already; that's why I came to you."

"Then you are out of luck, Le Roy. I haven't seen her." She gave him a forced, impatient smile, "Now, would you please get out of my way? I would like to get back to my common room."

Armie smiled down at her. He contemplated letting her pass but found himself having simply too much fun in the stuffy Slytherin's company. His mind wandering to what she would be like if she wasn't so tense.

"I don't think I will. I'm enjoying your presence far too much for that."

"It's a shame I can't say the same," Arlina replied. Armie just becoming aware of why Arlina was Ciara's best friend.

Armie ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair, messing it up even more. "Ouch, why the low blow? I thought we were okay." Arlina uncrossed her arms and Armie spotted the slightest tweak at the corner of her mouth. She was trying not to smile. Armie accepted the silent challenge.

"Slytherin," Arlina answered pointed at herself in explanation for her words. "We tend not to play well with others."

"See, I don't believe in that whole generalization thing. I believe you could be quite nice if you tried." Armie said to her.

"Aren't you the optimist," She mused.

Armie pointed a finger up at himself, "Gryffindor." He gave the simple explanation to match her previous one.

"Believe me, that is painfully obvious, Armand," Arlina said quickly dancing around Armie when she saw the opening. Armie didn't make a move to stop her.

"Give it a few days and I'll start to grow on you."

Arlina's lips pursed as she looked at him, "I wouldn't be so confident about that one, but you know, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"It will. The thought of such a beautiful woman would sooth anyone to sleep." Armie said as she turned to walk away.

Arlina paused for a second. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she rolled her eyes at him. "Go back to your precious tower, Armie. When I see Ciara I'll let her know about that paper."

Armie gave a boyish smile as he watched her walk away. She certainly was interesting. Armie turned and made his way out of the dungeons, keeping an eye out for Ciara as he went. He would give her until the morning, he told himself. If she didn't show up before then... he didn't want to ponder on that.

* * *

 **Nydia POV**

"I never would have guessed. A seer…"Nydia trained off. She felt relaxed knowing that everyone was either at dinner or in the dorms at that time of night, so she and Gregor could talk freely.

"It's not something I like to broadcast," Gregor stated the obvious.

"Are you the only one, in your family I mean?" Gregor gave a nod, "Does Armie know?"

To this, he shrugged, "Not sure. 'He' may have said something about it." Nydia hummed understanding that by 'he' they were talking about Potter.

"I can see why 'he' wanted you here then. It's an extraordinary gift."

Gregor sighed tapping at the rim of the mug of hot chocolate Nydia had brought to him, "Not always." Was all he said about the matter.

Nydia could tell he was uncomfortable, not use to talking about something so personal to him. She couldn't imagine what it must be like. It gave her a better understanding of Gregor. Why he always looked like he knew more than those around him. It also made it plain why Gregor distanced himself from others if the knowledge fell into the wrong hands. She didn't want to imagine what the Death Eaters would do with him.

"What was this one about? Did you see anything useful?" Nydia asked hopefully.

Gregor reached over and picked up the black notebook beside him, passing it off to her. He motioned for her to open it. The images inside were amazing. They were sketches of things she could only guess he had seen before. They were all different, but they each had a focal point. One was a large oak tree in a forest, another was a distinctive bracelet on a woman's wrist. The final page was the recent one. It was of a large wooden door. Nydia didn't recognize the door itself, but the stonework around the door was similar to that of Hogwarts.

"Do you know where this is?"

"No, and that wasn't all I saw," Gregor said, his dark eyes boring into her.

* * *

 **There you have it, folks. Please, remember to review both stories. Now onto some questions! Since our chapters were in order let's see if your answers have changed a bit.**

 **1\. What are your shipping hearts?**

 **2\. What scenes you'd like to see that maybe aren't too plot driven? (Little scenes and side-plots)**

 **3\. Would you like the teams to remain divided with two separate missions with one common purpose or just one big mission?**

 **4\. Would you like the dynamics to change?**

 **Since I showed all characters in this chapter; How are you all feeling on your character's portrayal, by LL and I both? Thoughts on the others as the team dynamic starts to grow/change? What do I need to work on? What scene did you like and what would you like to see more of?**


End file.
